


A Valuable Lesson

by fraufi666



Category: New South Wales State Politics, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, Bullying, Crack, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, New South Wales Politics - Freeform, Political Campaigns, Politics, Public Hand Jobs, Really really terrible Chinese translation here, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Yes I am aware Rudd and Minns don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: Chris Minns is excited when Kevin Rudd agrees to help him on his campaign. Although it is an honour for the prominent former politician to assist him, Minns could not help but feel slightly at odds with Rudd’s more brash behaviour. Aware of his bad temper, Minns decides to try and remain on his good side. Will he ever win over Rudd’s approval? And more importantly can he make the right decision when a special opportunity comes his way?
Relationships: Chris Minns/Kevin Rudd
Kudos: 1





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

A figure in the murky morning light panted as he carried the weight of the sandwich board in his arms. With relief he placed it down, wondering why he and not a volunteer had to do this dismal task.

His own face smiled back at him, framed by the words “Chris Minns: Make A Difference”. The distinct red party logo was on the bottom right corner of the board. It was a reminder of why he wanted to get into politics in the first place. The Australian Labor Party was truly the only party that really cared about helping people, rather than making false promises. Even though he had done well in winning the seat of Kogarah, politics was an incredibly unstable business: The seat he won from six years ago could be easily snatched from under his feet. He had to do his absolute best to retain it. There could be nothing worse than the Liberals getting hold of Kogarah, especially since everything they touched seemed to turn to dirt anyway.

For a moment, there was sadness in the hazel-green eyes of the politician as he recalled the Liberal who cast him aside too. But what did he expect? The Liberals were all liars anyway, and the Treasurer was hardly any better. He just hoped that one day he could forget whatever they had…or at least find a way to make it hurt less.

Minns looked up, slightly cheered that the volunteers who returned from their coffee run took the initiative to display the rest of the sandwich boards. He checked his watch. It was only a few minutes past seven. Even though he had a great team of helpers already, he hoped that the one person who promised to help him would show up.

He sighed, going back to the van. One of the volunteers had already opened one of the boxes of leaflets, and he helped himself to a small stack of them so to hand them out to any early morning joggers. Was he being unrealistic in his expectations? He was merely a state MP, not even an Opposition Leader (though he was close) and handling one of the worst issues: Transport. Kevin Rudd, on the other hand, was not only Prime Minister twice, but a distinct statesman who had admirers from abroad. Would he really go out of his way to help a lowly state MP? Tucking the leaflets under one arm, Minns reached into his pocket to check his phone.

Nothing.

Putting his phone away, Minns turned his attention to the streets. The sky was brightening gradually, and he could see a few early commuters on their way to work. He gave them a warm smile, about to introduce himself, but they hurried away. It did not offend him. Liberal voters were not uncommon around here.

“Christopher...Sorry I am late.”

The familiar, formal voice of the Queenslander startled him and for a moment, he wondered if he was imagining it. He spun around to see that Rudd had arrived, holding two paper cups of coffee. The former politician held a cup of coffee before Minns, who took it, hand shaking slightly.

“I will never rely on the XPT for getting me anywhere on time again.” Rudd grumbled, “The way the Liberals have handled transport has been appalling, to say the least. I have heard a lot of talk from your counterpart, but no action.”

“I’m so glad you made it.” Minns replied, grateful that the older man had kept to his word. He did not bother to correct him that it was a Labor government that had introduced the XPT. If he could somehow appear capable and credible in his eyes, that was all that mattered.

“Give me those.” Rudd demanded, snatching the flyers from the still-dazzled politician. “What is the point of standing around holding those if people are just going to walk by?” He gestured at a few of the passersby who were trying to avoid them, “Look at all those votes you just missed. One person is one vote. Remember that, Christopher.”

Minns felt his cheeks burn as the former politician lectured him. It was like he was back in school again, being told off by the principal. He loathed being called Christopher, but could not bring himself to correct Rudd. He heard the many rumours by members of the party that Rudd had a fiery temper. He could not allow himself to get on his bad side.

“You there!” Rudd shouted, interrupting Minns from his thoughts. A panicked international student tried to zig-zag through the sandwich boards, but it was no use. “Nǐ hǎo ma?” He barked at the nervous young man. As the student tried to make his escape, he banged his knee against one of the sandwich boards nearby. “Qǐng tóupiào gěi kèlǐsītuōfú·míng sī. Tā shì yī wèi chūsè de hòuxuǎn rén, jiāng wèi nín hé nín de shèqū tígōng bāngzhù.”   
  
Even though his own Mandarin was elementary at best, Minns could pick up on enough words to understand that Rudd was asking the man to vote for him. The student rubbed his knee, his face contorted in pain. Seeing that his palm was spread, Rudd shoved a flyer in between his fingers before turning around to bother the next few people who were walking through. Feeling guilty for the student, Minns grabbed hold of Rudd’s arm, perhaps a little rougher than he intended.   
  
The former politician turned sharply. His glare was so cold, Minns shivered slightly.  
  
“I appreciate you helping me like this, but we can’t scare off potential voters either.” Minns pointed out, trying not to let Rudd’s glare deter him. Rudd narrowed his bespectacled gaze. For a moment, Minns was terrified that the man was going to strike at him, but he had managed to stay under control.   
  
“You had asked me to come out from Queensland to help you on your campaign. Now, if you want my help, you must follow my advice. Politics does not care for pushovers.”   
  
“Well, I…I agree with you but-” Minns started.   
  
“Well good. We will say no more on the matter.” A hand clapped against his shoulder and Minns realised with dread that there was no point in arguing back. Instead, his mind quickly turned to another matter. There was a Labor function meeting later in the evening, and he knew that by bringing Rudd there, he could at least impress some of the members within the party. Maybe even Jodi McKay would be impressed at how well-connected Minns was to the higher Labor echelons.   
  
“Kevin,”   
  
The former politician turned slightly. It was difficult to tell whether he was still angry or if he had already calmed down.  
  
“Yes, what is it?”   
  
Minns tried not to look too anxious, in fear that Rudd would not take him seriously. “Would you care to accompany me to the Labor function meeting tonight?” He asked.   
  
“Let me consult my diary and I’ll get back to you.” Rudd replied shortly. He looked down at his watch. “Come to think of it, I am hungry. This isn’t going to go on all day, is it?”   
  
The Labor MP could not believe the impatience of this man. The frustration he was feeling from earlier on was beginning to bubble to the surface.   
  
“We will be here for as long as we need to.” Minns responded sternly, “After all, it _is_ a campaign.”   
  
“Yes, and I have a ticket that will expire if I don’t get back to Queensland in time.” Rudd replied back, just as harshly. He edged up closer to Minns. “In fact, I don’t like your tone. I came out all the way here to help you, and the least you can do is buy me lunch. My stomach is growling.”   
  
Minns’s face turned pale and he nodded quickly, realising the mistake he had made. “I’m sorry, Kevin.” He apologised, reaching into his pocket to take out his wallet. “What are you in the mood to eat?” 


	2. Part Two

A sweet feminine voice in Mandarin sang in the background, accompanied by zither. Minns looked up from his plate. A red lantern glowed softly. 

He cast a glance across the table. Rudd was wiping his mouth with a napkin, looking incredibly pleased with himself.   
  
“These dumplings are amazing.” He remarked. “I must come here again when I’m over in Sydney.”   
  
_They better be amazing._ Minns thought darkly. After all, they did cost over 30 dollars.   
  
“So, Kevin…” Minns started, trying to distract himself from how expensive the bill was going to be, “Are you still going to come to the function tonight? You’ve helped me so much today and I-”  
  
Rudd sipped some tea, his eyes closed and completely oblivious to the politician. It was as if he had never spoken.   
  
“K-Kevin?” Minns tried again. “I think the New South Wales Labor Party would be really honoured to see you.”   
  
Finally, Rudd had finished the tea, placing the cup gently on the table. “Sure, whatever…” He replied dismissively.   
  
Before Minns was about to ask why Rudd sounded so disinterested in the event, he heard a familiar chuckle. He knew exactly who it was without even looking up. It was the voice of the person he had hoped to never hear again, at least not while he was having lunch.   
  
“Well, well, well…if it isn’t the commie lover who stole my seat.”   
  
Minns turned around. Scott Yung rested a hand against the back of the chair, dressed in a crisp dark blue suit. He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Despite losing his seat, Yung was still dressed for Parliament. The delusion of this man was astounding.  
  
“Scott.” He addressed coldly. “What are you doing here?”   
  
Yung laughed. “Are you seriously asking me this?” He chuckled. “I _live_ here. Just because you stole Kogarah from me, doesn’t give you the right to dictate me on where I can eat. I can go and get dumplings whenever and wherever I choose. But of course you don’t want that…if Labor were in power, you would be preventing all of us from eating at our favourite spots.”   
  
Rudd cleared his throat, startling Yung slightly. It was clear that he had not even noticed the former Prime Minister when he had entered the room.   
  
“Kevin Rudd?!” He gasped, before lowering his voice to speak to Minns. For a split second, the Labor MP felt some pride in the fact that his luncheon was generating such a reaction from his rival. “Whose cock did you have to suck to get _him_ to have lunch with you?”  
  
Minns felt himself blush slightly at the question, “I didn’t-” He started.   
  
“Oh, he invited me along.” Rudd replied calmly, before reverting into Mandarin. “Kèlǐsītuōfú jiānchí yào wǒ bāng tā, shènzhì gěi wǒ bāo jiǎozi, zhèyàng wǒ jiù bùnéng jùjué.”   
  
The two men laughed. But somehow, even without understanding them too well, that whatever was being said was hardly in his favour.   
  
The former Liberal MP raised his eyebrows. “Well is that so?” He smirked, turning back to Minns. “How quaint. I should’ve known you would push anyone to help you. Is there really _nobody_ in the New South Wales Labor Party who can help you? Or have you turned them against you as well?”   
  
Minns’s eyes widened in shock at the suggestion. He looked at Rudd and Yung in turn. “What?! No…Kevin _wanted_ to help me.” He insisted.   
  
Instead of backing him up, Rudd began to laugh along with the Liberal MP. They looked so happy together, so at ease with one another that Minns could not help but to feel a pang of jealousy. If only Rudd could give him the same amount of attention.   
  
_How could he do this?_ Minns wondered. Rudd was supposed to be on his side, and yet here he was, laughing along with his rival at his own expense. He had remained calm for a while, but like a vat of boiling water, the anger was brimming and spilling over the edge.   
  
Instinctively, Minns grabbed hold of Rudd’s arm, walking him out of door of the restaurant. He barely noticed the several heads turn towards their direction in surprise. It felt no different to dragging one of his sons away from a troubling situation.   
  
Rudd pulled away from him suddenly.   
  
“What is wrong with you?!” Rudd shouted once they were outside.   
  
“I could ask you the same thing, Kevin.” Minns responded, slightly hurt. He gave a cautious glance back at the restaurant to which Yung was standing near the window, watching the two of them in amusement. He turned back to Rudd. “What do you think _you’re_ doing, mocking me with my rival?!”   
  
Rudd shook his head, chuckling in anger. “You’re acting like a jealous partner, get a hold of yourself. The Labor Party would be ashamed if they knew they had someone so prissy representing them.”   
  
“Why are you being so cruel?!” Minns cried, “I haven’t done anything to you. If you didn’t want to help me with my campaign, you can get on the next train and bugger off.”   
  
“Very well.” Rudd responded, his voice as cold as ice. As soon as he heard those words, Minns regretted what he had said.   
  
“No, wait…” Minns started as the former Prime Minister turned and began to walk away from him. “Please, please stop. I-I wasn’t being serious.”   
  
Words fell on deaf ears as the older man continued to walk faster, refusing to slow down for the younger politician. His face stoic, it was as if Minns was not even there. In a way, Minns preferred having him insulting him than this deadly silence. Even though he knew of Rudd’s temper, he still felt so ill prepared for dealing with him. He had dealt with difficult people before and highly stressful situations, but Rudd was an entirely new obstacle. Never, had he felt like more of a failure than right now. Was there any reason for him to carry on in that way?   
  
“I’m sorry Kevin.” Minns panted, struggling to keep up with the former politician. “I truly am sorry.”   
  
Rudd looked at his watch, pretending to not hear him. They had approached the train station and began ascending the steps to the platform.   
  
“Please, can you slow down?” Minns begged. He had to say something in Mandarin, anything to get him to slow down. But unfortunately his grasp of the language was not as great as he would have liked.   
  
_Wǒ ài nǐ…_   
  
As if rousing the former politician from his sleep, Rudd’s eyes were immediately upon him. He edged closer.  
  
“What did you say?” He asked, his expression still as unfathomable as ever. 

“I-I don’t know.” Minns muttered, realising that he had no idea what words he really said. Crap. Was it possible that he said something damaging? Did he insult him? Was it something that could destroy his membership in the Labor Party forever? 

“Say it again so I’ll know if you’re being sincere.” Rudd responded as a matter of fact.

“I…I can’t remember what I said.” Minns lied, feeling so small all of a sudden as he realised that the choice in words were not so accidental after all. Perhaps he was better off turning around and leaving the former politician. Feeling so overwhelmed, he closed his eyes, trying to block out the confusing situation around him.   
  
He could feel a few fingertips brush against the side of his face, before his surroundings became darker as Rudd shifted closer. Minns’s heart raced as he felt lips brush against his own. He gasped, trying to get closer, but the former politician moved away.   
  
“Say it again.” Rudd repeated, “Then, maybe I will do it again.”   
  
_Such a tease._ Minns thought to himself. But he felt he could not keep what he was saying from him anymore.   
  
“Wǒ ài nǐ.” He whispered finally.   
  
Rudd chuckled, before planting another kiss against his lips. “I knew it.” He replied smugly. “No wonder you were so possessive of me earlier. But there’s really no need. I didn’t come out all the way to New South Wales on a mere holiday.” He placed his hands around Minns’s own, squeezing it. The other man relaxed, appreciating this tender side to the brash politician. “I want to train you, to show you that politics is a tough business. But you failed, Christopher…you let your pride get in the way.”   
  
“You’re one to talk about pride.” Minns responded sharply.   
  
The fair eyebrows raised and Minns realised that he had said the wrong thing again.   
  
Rudd’s eyes turned towards the younger man. They appeared so dark, so menacing and yet so sensual. Minns felt his heart ache as he realised he did not know whether he wanted to leave or stay. Knees shaking, he sat down on the bench.   
  
The former politician sat down next to him. He removed his jacket, throwing it over Minns’s lap. For a moment, Minns stared at the older man’s chest, watching the way the shirt seemed to stretch over his large frame. It was tempting to reach up and unbutton it, but Rudd was too quick. He leaned in, gripping the politician’s thigh underneath the jacket.   
  
“You always seem to love causing trouble, don’t you?” Rudd asked mischievously, moving his hand towards the fly of his pants. Minns could feel the zip being undone. He looked up at Rudd, as he began to perspire in anticipation. But the other man showed no change in his expression.   
  
Minns shivered as he felt Rudd grab hold of his cock. He gave it a few strokes, teasing the tip slightly. “W-we can’t do this here…” Minns gasped, “What if we get caught?” It was a huge risk doing anything of this nature in public, especially during a campaign.   
  
“You don’t think you can handle the pressure?” Rudd teased, increasing his gestures. Minns could feel himself hardening with every moment and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He looked around the station in paranoia, but it was still fairly empty. On the digital display, a train was going to arrive in about five minutes.   
  
“I said I was here to help you.” Rudd explained, as if unaware of the way Minns was shuddering beside him. “But you need to be less of a pushover, Christopher…you need to learn self control.” He continued to toy with him, his hand moving faster under the jacket.   
  
“Mm…” Minns tried to hold back his moans, “I-I’m trying…” He managed to mutter. The former Prime Minister was remarkably good with his hands, and he could not help but to admire his skill. But as he eased into his touch, he realised that he still had the Labor Party conference that evening.   
  
“T-tonight…” Minns gasped, “We still have to go to that Labor function meeting…I-I think Jodi would be really happy to meet you.”   
  
Rudd moved his hand away, much to Minns’s disappointment. “I don’t want to go to some meeting.” He responded dismissively, staring off into the distance. The digital display read three minutes now. “I have better things to do with my time...” 

“But what could be more important than the party?” Minns asked.   
  
Under the jacket, Rudd patted Minns’s knee. He leaned in, his stubble brushing against the side of the politician’s neck. “I think you already know.” Rudd murmured, his lips pressed against Minns’s ear.   
  
He could not believe his ears. The former Prime Minister, one of the biggest members of the Labor Party, wanted to spend time with him. It was all too good to be true. His heart was racing as he quickly fumbled to zip up his trousers again, his mind still clouded by all that had happened between them just a few minutes earlier. If he had Rudd as his mentor, maybe he could hold onto the seat of Kogarah indefinitely. Such opportunities did not come by so quickly.   
  
Minns turned back to Rudd, who was still waiting for him. Right now, there was not a lot of time. Once the train arrived, Rudd would board it and he would probably never see him again.   
  
There was only two minutes left until the train arrived. Two minutes for him to make the hardest decision in his political life. Rudd had barely stuck around for long to help him on his campaign, but he still helped him nonetheless. Was Minns willing to learn whatever valuable lessons this politician had to teach him? Did he _want_ to?   
  
“My ticket is going to expire if I don’t catch this next train.” Rudd responded, interrupting Minns’s thoughts, “I am only willing to waste it if there is an opportunity worth wasting it for.”  
  
Given everything he had been through recently, he deserved to be happy. It was not so long ago that Perrottet had broken his heart. And now, this accomplished statesman was sitting right next to him, giving him an opportunity to be his mentor…and perhaps lover. Minns remembered the way Rudd had seemed to know instinctively how to make him feel good. He was probably never going to forget that.   
  
From the corner of his eye, Minns noticed a flash of red. He turned around to look at it properly. His own face smiled at him. It was one of the many sandwich boards that the volunteers had left out for him from earlier that day. Even though it was just a sandwich board, it was a sign that reminded him what he was fighting for. He had to stand for the people of Kogarah and he had to keep his seat. He turned back to Rudd who was looking visibly more impatient as he checked his watch. There was really not a lot of time left, and he had to make a decision fast. Would he choose an exciting, yet possibly risky opportunity by going with Rudd’s offer, or continuing to do what he had worked so hard to achieve in the first place? Earlier on, he was unsure of Rudd’s feelings because he kept speaking down to him, but now everything was out in the open.   
  
As the situation finally dawned on him, Minns shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, Kevin.” He said, too ashamed to make eye contact with his would-be lover. “But I can’t abandon the New South Wales Labor Party like this. The people need me.”   
  
Rudd stood up suddenly, grabbing his jacket and putting it back on. There was a grave expression on his face and for a moment, Minns thought that maybe Rudd was going to apologise too.   
  
“What a shame.” Came the cold, harsh reply. Without the jacket over his knees, Minns felt a sudden chill. “I always knew you to be a pushover. You could’ve been so much more. But that’s your choice. Enjoy being a lowly Transport Minister.”   
  
The two men remained silent as they watched the train come towards them. Minns turned to look at Rudd, trying to catch a glimpse of compassion in his bespectacled gaze. But the other man refused to make any eye contact.   
  
“Kevin…” Minns called out, breaking the silence. Maybe there was still a way to have some sort of contact. After all, he was an extremely important member of the Labor Party. Yet he knew, in the back of his mind, that he could not have it all. The damage had been done.  
  
  
The former politician ignored him as he got on the train and disappeared from his life forever.   
  
  



	3. Epilogue

Minns returned back to the original spot where he was handing out leaflets. With all the sandwich boards and volunteers still in their places, it was as if nothing had ever happened. A volunteer approached him.   
  
“What happened with Rudd?” He clenched his jaw as he heard the name, but managed to keep his voice level. He would not allow Rudd to make him feel guilty about his decision.   
  
“Oh, he had a very busy schedule.” Minns lied. “But anyway, I really appreciate your help!”   
  
The volunteer walked away, feeling chirpy for being thanked for his efforts. But Minns could not help but feel gloomy as he grabbed hold of a bunch of leaflets, knowing that he might have possibly given up on an opportunity of a lifetime. Under Rudd’s guidance, he might have been the next Paul Keating. It was never going to be a possibility now, however. He had expected far too much from Rudd and should have been grateful that the man had even bothered to show up after all.   
  
Yet as locals went up to greet him and chat excitedly about state issues, Minns was momentarily reassured. Despite all that ensued, he had learnt a valuable lesson: he had chosen to help serve the people and the state division of his party, rather than putting his own emotions first. McKay and the New South Wales Labor Party were going to be pleased to see him that evening, even if he did not have Rudd as his special guest. Politics was indeed an unstable business, and he was better off taking the easy option than to risk it all.   
  
  
But would he be able to live with this decision in the long run?

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key:
> 
> Nǐ hǎo ma?: Basically translates as “Hi how are you?” 
> 
> “Qǐng tóupiào gěi kèlǐsītuōfú·míng sī. Tā shì yī wèi chūsè de hòuxuǎn rén, jiāng wèi nín hé nín de shèqū tígōng bāngzhù”: Something along the lines of “Please vote for Christopher Minns. He will be very helpful to the community.” 
> 
> “Kèlǐsītuōfú jiānchí yào wǒ bāng tā, shènzhì gěi wǒ bāo jiǎozi, zhèyàng wǒ jiù bùnéng jùjué.”:   
> “Christopher insisted on me helping him and even bribed me dumplings so I couldn’t say no.”
> 
> Wǒ ài nǐ: I love you


End file.
